User talk:Eldrad Ulthran
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ulthwé page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! Ulthwé Guardians Eldrad Ulthran, please stop changing the paragraph of the Ulthwé Military Forces. I will add the Guardians to the content one last time. If you'll change it again then the wiki stuff will be forced to ban you. ZiXIS (talk) 11:03, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Adept Ulthran, We appreciate the edits by all our contributors, however, I've noticed that you keep making edits to the Ulthwé article under the military forces section even after you've been asked to desist by one of our mods. Please cease and desist, the edits you keep making are both counter-intuitive and unproductive. Contrary to what you believe, this article has been thoroughly researched by multiple senior contributors, and as such, there is no need to make additional changes that you believe are incorrect. Just fyi, Craftworld Ulthwé DOES possess both Guardian forces as well as their elite Black Guardians. They are not one and the same. Please quit deleting the reference to the Guardian forces. If you are ever in doubt as to the veracity of some information in an article, please bring it up with one of the senior mods such as ZiXIS or myself. Don't arbitrarily remove it. When it doubt, consult the listed sources at the bottom of the article. This information has already been verified as being accurate. If you insist on counterproductive editing, I will be forced to ban your account for a couple of days. If the behavior persists, I will have no choice, but to permanently ban your account. Thank you for your understanding. Ave Imperator! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Senior Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk) Hello I have not figured out how to reply so i edited this part. Anyway Ulthwe does NOT have 2 diffrerent guardians as it makes clear in: Craftworld Eldar 7E, pg 48: "Consequently, it has few Aspect Warriors, instead relying heavily upon a standing army of citizen troops known as the Black Guardians. and: Codex Eldar 2E pg 8 the guardians of the craftworld Ulthwe are known as the Black Guardians after the predominant colour of their clothing. Eldrad Ulthran (talk) 16:25, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Replying In order to reply, you'll need to click the signature beneath the message that the contactor had left you (in form of his name). Once you did that, you will be linked to the user's profile. There click "talk page" and then click "leave a message". Once you have written the message, don't forget to click the "signature" button so the contactor will know from who the message came. About the Guardians. Please, wait for the Admin to check your sources. Once your sources will be verified, the admin will make the necessary changes to the article. Until then, restrain yourself from making any changes to the article and wait for the admin's reply. Thank you! ZiXIS (talk) 16:40, February 13, 2016 (UTC)